


The New Kid

by animefan419



Series: Lloyd Garmadon x Myra Brikowski [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: I have never seen the LEGO Ninjago Movie but I have seen the show so I am basing it on what I have seen from clips of the movie. I also love the LEGO Movie so here are a series of short one shots of a romance between Lloyd and a certain construction worker’s daughter.





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Lloyd Garmadon x Myra Brikowski series and I thought that I should get this thing started by taking on requests. I want to practice my writing. If you have a specific request please let me know in the comment section below. I don’t write lemons but everything else is exceptable as long as the request is not inappropriate. Thank you!

Today was moving day and Myra Brikowski was nervous as heck. Sure she was excited about moving to a new place but she was still a teenager so naturally she worried about making new friends. However, Myra’s nerves only calmed down when her father started playing “Everything is Awesone” really loud in the car. It is easy to tell that Myra is a lot like her father, always saying hello to everyone and a bit naive but not as naive as her father. Unfortunatly she inherited her mother’s anger issues when push comes to shove. In fact she got kicked out of her last school for picking a fight with the school bully which was part of the reason why they were moving in the first place.

The other reason was that her dad recently got a new job that paid more and both parents thought that their current home that they lived in was too small to raise a family. Apparently Myra heard rumors that there was this warlord that always attacked the city and Ninjago was desperate for more construction workers. It was a good thing that she was a Master Builder like her parents so at least she had a way to defend herself. Aside from that, Myra looked a lot like her father with the brown hair with a side pony tail like her mother, had blue jeans, white sneakers and wore her mom’s old jacket. As for the move, it went on as planned and even some of the neighbors helped. She even met her next door neighbor Koko and her son Lloyd.

Lloyd seemed nice enough but at the same time he was also a bit shy around her at times and seemed to have issues with his self esteem. She then learned that she would be going to the same school as Lloyd so as a result, she decided that she was going to bring it upon herself to fix that. The next day was the day that she dreaded the most: the first day at a new school. 

“Hello, fellow human teenager! I have not seen your face around here before, are you new?” Said Zane nearly giving Myra a heart attack just when she was about to play some tunes almost punching the robot kid in the process.

“Yeah, but warn me the next time that you plan to sneak up on me like that. I nearly punched you in the face.”

“Agreed. I will put in a reminder. My name is Zane, what’s yours?”

“Myra Brikowski.” However just when the two were about to shake hands, it was interrupted when Chen the cheerleader and his friends were singing their hit song “Boo Lloyd” which annoyed greatly since she thought that her neighbor seemed like a nice kid.“Hi, seemingly threatening bully. I noticed that you were singing your song and I must say that I would have to politely ask you to stop.”

“Why would you care? Everyone knows that Lloyed is the son of the evil warlord Garmadon.” 

“So? I can weirdly relate. Why does it matter that your parents have to define who you are? Besides, I still haven’t said good morning to him yet.”

“Why would you say good morning to the son of Garmadon?”

“Because that would be rude.” Said Myra as if she were stating the obvious. It was now clear that Myra wanted to punch the bully but luckily they were saved by the bell. As if on cue, the hallway was now swarming with students and at this point Myra was now nervous since she now had to introduce herself to the class. Once in class, Myra was nervous once more since all eyes were now locked on her. She then took a deep breath and said,“Hi, my name is Myra Brikowski. I am from the formally named town Apocolypseburge, my favorite song is “Everything is Awesome”, my favorite show is “Where are my Pants?” and I hate bullies.”

“That’s... nice Ms. Brikowski. Why don’t you try and find yourself an empty seat.” Said the teacher.

“Ok, than I’ll sit next to Lloyd.” Said Myra cheerfully oblivious to the fact that everyone else had their desks all the way to the other side of the classroom trying to avoid said student.

“Ms. Brikowski, are you sure that you really want to sit next to Lloyd? He is the son of Garmadon after all.”

“So? Why does that matter? I can weirdly relate.” She said ignoring the entire situation. It wasn’t until after class that the bell rang. At lunch Myra started to notice that people were starting to avoid her during lunch but the female master builder didn’t seem to mind in the slightest since she was too busy listening to the song “Everything is Awesome” in order to calm her self down. She was still mad about the whole Lloyd’s dad is evil thing. It wasn’t until Zane began to sneak up on her again.

“Hello, you must be Myra. My name is Nya. I am glad that I finally get to meet you because Zane told me all about you and I think that it is nice to finally have another friend who is a girl.” Myra then shook Nya’s hand.

“Hello, Myra. I saw how you defended Lloyd so I thought that I should thank you by introducing you to some of my friends.” Said Zane.

“Yeah and now that you defended Lloyd. Chen is going to make your life like heck. I’m Jay by the way.” Jay said now shaking her hand.

“I agree with Jay. We have to stick together. My name is Cole and that hot head over there is Kai.”

“Yo.” Said Kai casually even though that he didn’t like being called a hot head by Cole.

“Wow, it is so great to meet you all! By the way have you seen Lloyed? I haven’t seen him all day and I still haven’t said hi to him yet.”

“Wow, you must be really determined to find him. Though I think that he is afraid of you after when you said that you hated bullies.” Said Jay.

“Yeah, and you mentioned that you were from Apocaypseburge. I hear that everyone there is gritty and angry. You do not appear to be gritty and angry.” Zane pointed out.

“I get that a lot but remember when I said that I can weirdly relate to Lloyd’s problem?” Everyone then nodded.“Well you see back when my old town was constantly attacked by aliens, my mom and the rest of my dad’s friends were kidanapped by aliens so he went out to rescue them. He then met this guy named Rex who offered to help but he turned out to be super evil and just so happened to be my dad from the future. He occasionally attacks the town and apparently people seem as if they do not want to let this kind of thing go!” As a result everyone who was present in the cafeteria was now staring at her since she pretty much just shouted the last sentence.

“Wow, I guess that you can weirdly relate to Lloyd’s problem. That’s... going to be hard to not think about.” Said Jay a little weirded out by what Myra just said.

“I know and I hope that I can be friends with him soon.” Said Myra smiling oblivious to the fact that she just revealed a dark family secret to the whole school.


End file.
